


Deception

by basicallyiwriteshit



Series: Sawamura Daichi's Amazing Sexcapades [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgies, Orgy, Other, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Humiliation, flesh lights, holy shit, sex toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Daichi sighs as he places something on the bench in front of the team. The item, a round plastic tube with a silicon sleeve inside of it, sits lonely on the bench as the members of Karasuno men’s volleyball team stare at it. Slowly, one by one, recognition falls on all of their faces and they look back up at their captain, confused.“This,” Daichi says, voice calm, “Is a flesh light.”Daichi finds a flesh light in the club room. A lot of things ensue.





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> So @haikyuunsfw on tumblr got an ask about this and I loved it as well as its follow ups and had to write it. Because holy shit.

Daichi sighs as he places something on the bench in front of the team. The item, a round plastic tube with a silicon sleeve inside of it, sits lonely on the bench as the members of Karasuno men’s volleyball team stare at it. Slowly, one by one, recognition falls on all of their faces and they look back up at their captain, confused.

“This,” Daichi says, voice calm, “Is a flesh light.” 

The room is silent as Daichi crosses his arms, and looks around the group of them for guilty faces.

“I’d like to know who’s it is, and why it’s here.” 

Suga steps forward. “Daichi, it’s mine.”

“No it’s not.” Daichi shoots back. “I know exactly what you have and you do not have a flesh light.” 

“I do, Daichi, it’s mine.” 

“No. I want to know who’s it is. Now tell me, one of you, who’s is it?” 

There’s a chorus of “not mine”s meet Daichi’s ears and he sighs. “Well, we’re not leaving until whoever really owns it fesses up. And uses it in front of everyone, because that must be why you left it in here, is it not?”

Everyone looks around, murmuring, and Daichi watches, amused. He clears his throat. “So? Who’s is it?”

Hinata steps up. “W- Well, I noticed Yamaguchi looking pretty worked up before practice…”

Yamaguchi looks affronted, and cries in his defense, “I was worked up because I was chasing after you! You had my phone, Shouyou!”

“Oh.” Hinata flushes. “Right.” 

“Daichi, I’m telling you, it’s mine. It’s my flesh light, so let me have it so this can be over with.” 

“Suga, I already told you, I know it’s not yours. Let whoever it is own up to it.” Still, no one speaks up, everyone looking for guilt in the other’s eyes. Daichi sighs. “Alright. I didn’t want to do this, but if one of you doesn’t confess in the next five minutes – and no, not you Suga, because it’s not yours – I’m going to be forced to make you all use it.”

A low murmur around the room as the team looks around, everyone trying to get someone to admit to owning he item. Daichi has to hide a smirk, knowing no one is going to be able to.

“Kageyama looks pretty suspicious to me!” Tanaka shouts, pointing to a confused-looking Kageyama. 

“…What is it?” Kageyama pokes at the entrance of the flesh light, brows furrowing, and Kinoshita snickers. Everyone looks incredulously at Kageyama. “…What? What is it?” 

“Oh, Kageyama…” 

Daichi looks at his watch. “Time’s up. Who’s is it?” No one steps up to claim it, but that isn’t a surprise to him. He fakes an annoyed sigh. “Well? Who wants to go first?”

“Y- You’re not really going to make us all use it?” Ennoshita asks, voice shaking, and Daichi smirks, stepping up to his kouhai and leaning in close to his ear, taking the younger’s jaw in between his fingers.

“Is there something you’d like to admit, maybe, _Chi-ka-ra_?” 

Ennoshita shudders, and sucks in a breath. “No, captain. I’m innocent. It’s not mine.”

“Are you sure?” Daichi nips the lobe of Ennoshita’s ear. “Because if it is yours, and you don’t fess up, you’re putting your teammates through a lot of trouble…”

“It’s not mine.” Ennoshita says, staying firm, but Daichi can see he’s melting quickly. He pulls away, seeing disappointment in Ennoshita’s eyes. 

“Asahi.” 

Asahi squeaks. “Y- Yes?” 

“You’re going first. Sit down on the bench and take your cock out.” 

“Wh- Wha–” 

“You. Heard. Me.” Daichi turns and fixes Asahi with a stern glare. “Sit down on the bench and take your cock out. You’re going to take the flesh light and you’re going to use it for everyone.” 

Asahi gulps, but sits on the bench, slowly pulling his cock out with shaking hands and picking up the toy from next to him. “So I…Just…”

“Fuck it.” 

“Right.” Asahi stares at the flesh light in his hand, then at his dick, hanging thick and long in all it’s glory outside of his shorts. Slowly, with his free hand, he strokes his cock to get it hard, biting his lip and closing his eyes, whimpering.

“Come on, Asahi, we don’t have all the time in the world. Fuck the flesh light.” 

Asahi takes the flesh light, pressing the entrance to the tip of his cock and pushing in slowly. Groaning at the feeling of the toy around him, and before he can base out, he finds himself bucking into it, spurred on by the held breath of his teammates, all eyes on him. He moans.

“That’s right, Asahi. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Daichi purrs, suddenly behind Asahi, voice deep and rough. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Everyone to see?” 

“It- It’s not mine,” Asahi whines, hips jerking. “I swear.” 

“Well you seem to have no trouble getting off in front of everyone else.” 

“Y- You’re making everyone else do it too…” 

“What if I didn’t? What if I just made you, and let everyone else leave when you were done?” Asahi moans, throwing his head back and hitting it on Daichi, who grabs his hair and pulls it roughly, smirking to himself when Asahi cries out in pleasure, his pace picking up as he fucks the toy. He can hear Noya and Narita gasp behind them, and reaches around to help Asahi, wrapping his hand around Asahi’s and picking up the pace. He strokes the ace off with the flesh light, grunting, his cock hard.

“D- Daichi–” 

“I’m sorry, what am I?” 

“C- Captain.” 

“Good boy, Asahi.” Asahi whimpers, and Yamaguchi makes a strangled noise somewhere in the group. Daichi makes note of his teammate’s kinks, wanting to make sure they enjoy this as much as possible. 

“Captain, I’m close–” 

Daichi halts his movement, and he pulls the toy off of Asahi, who curses, shuddering.

“Daichi–” 

“No coming. None of you get to come until the owner turns up. Suga, you’re up.” 

Suga steps up from the circle encasing them, and helps a shaking Asahi back into his pants and up off the bench. He sits down, pulls his length out from his shorts, and holds out a hand, the entire time his face emotionless. “I don’t know why you don’t believe it’s not mine,” he says as Daichi hands him the toy. “This would be a lot easier on us all.”

“Whoever isn’t claiming their flesh light is making it hard, not me.” 

“I’m telling you, it’s mine,” Suga grunts, rolling his eyes, and Daichi rolls his eyes. 

“Is not.” 

“Is– _too_.” Suga moans, hips stuttering, and he drops his head forward to hide his flushed cheeks.

“You own two vibrators, one is eighteen centimeters and one it twenty, both relatively thick. You own a butt plug and some ropes, too, but no flesh lights.” 

“How does he know that by heart?” Someone whispers, awed. 

“I’m a switch, Daichi, sometim- _-es_ I need to f- _fuck something..!_ ” 

“And you fuck me when you do. I’m at your beck and call, you know.” 

“God damn it, Daichi it’s m _-ine_!” 

“Nope.” 

Suga groans, still stroking himself, and glaring Daichi down but he meets him right back with an icy stare of his own.

“Are you going to kiss me at least?” Suga asks, pouting. Daichi laughs. 

“Of course.” He leans down, kissing Suga softly. “How was your day, love?” 

“It was going fine until you decided to pull this stunt.” Suga hums. 

“I’m just trying to find the culprit. I don’t want anyone corrupting the younger ones.” 

“You say as you corrupt them.” 

“I’m doing it to teach a lesson.” 

“Not a very good one.” Suga gasps, writhing on the bench now, and dangerously close. “You’ve only had Asahi and then me jack it.” 

“I’m getting there,” Daichi says. “I’m making my way down the list.” 

Knowing Suga is getting close, Daichi reaches around and grabs the toy from Suga, smirking.

“I think you’re done with that.” 

“N- No!..” 

“Yep.” Daichi nods. He looks over at the group of boys, all hard and looking hungry, his eyes falling on the team’s ace. “Asahi, I don’t think I told you to stop touching yourself. I just said _don’t come._ ” 

Asahi whimpers, but doesn’t move, and Daichi sighs, moving to where he’s standing and grabs the aces hand, guiding it into his pants.

“Stroke yourself.” 

“Y- Yes, captain…” 

Asahi starts to stroke himself, and moans, falling back to lean against the wall.

“Good boy.” A whine from behind him draws his attention, and he turns around to see Ennoshita grinding against one hand, the other covering his mouth to try and muffle his moans. Daichi’s smile turns dangerous. “Ennoshita.”

Ennoshita’s face drops. “Y- Yes?”

Daichi approaches Ennoshita, taking his face in a large hand and turning it around, looking him over, pretending to scrutinize him. “I was going down the line and Tanaka was next, but you look eager, so it’s your turn.” 

“I- I’m good–” 

“Nope. Sit down now.”

Suga moves from the bench, laying himself on the floor and thrusting into his palm. Daichi takes the transition time for Ennoshita to replace Suga on the bench to take a look around at the group of hard teenage boys watching this all happen. They’re in a half-circle around the bench, watching from behind, and Daichi feels something akin to pride at getting them all worked up when they can’t even see the whole picture. 

Daichi lifts Ennoshita and pulls him so he’s straddling him, grinding against him and making him gasp. 

“C- Captain–?” 

“Shh…I just thought we could have a little fun before you play with it, hm? Since you seem to be enjoying this like the little pervert you are.” 

He smirks down at Ennoshita, and reaches around to grip Ennoshita’s ass, pulling him down and grinding up. Ennoshita cries out, and reaches a hand out to steady himself on Daichi’s shoulder. Slowly, still grinding against Ennoshita with vigor, Daichi reaches to his back pocket, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and a row of condoms. Ennoshita gasps.

“Y- You’re–?..” 

“Think you can take me?” 

Ennoshita nods.

“Have you thought about it? Taking my cock?” Ennoshita gasps, and opens his mouth in a wordless cry, nodding, but that isn’t enough for Daichi. He reaches a hand up and grabs a fistful of ebony locks, yanking back hard and exposing Ennoshita’s neck. He kisses it up and down, before finally speaking again. “Come on, now, don’t be shy. Tell everyone your elaborate fantasies about me, Chikara.”

“I– Yes! I th- think about you when I jerk off! Sometimes I have wet dreams about you railing me! _Oh my god–!_ ” 

“Well, why don’t I make those dreams come true? I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to think, but remember, no coming.” With that, Daichi takes the lube and, with one hand still gripping Ennoshita’s ass, slicks his fingers up, reaching into the younger’s shorts, outlining his hole. Ennoshita twitches. 

“P- Please, oh my god–” Ennoshita’s head falls onto Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Please _what_?” 

“Please, captain, f- fuck me, please.” 

Daichi laughs.

“Someone’s an impatient slut, aren’t we?” Daichi laughs, sticking two fingers roughly in, and Ennoshita cries out. “Beg for it.”

“P- Please! Please, captain, I need you to f- fuck me! Please! Use me as a cum dump, I don’t care, jus– just fuck m- me!” 

Daichi’s dick twitches in its confines, and he growls, adding another finger and fucking Ennoshita roughly with his fingers before he loses his patience. When he deems Ennoshita prepared enough, he crawls off of the younger, throwing a leg over the bench and turning Ennoshita so he lay on his back on the bench. Sliding on a condom and lining up, he’s quick to pound into Ennoshita’s ass, and he reaches behind himself to grab the discarded flesh light, sliding the tip of the younger’s cock into the toy and fucking it with Ennoshita’s cock teasingly, only sticking the tip in, knowing it’s driving Ennoshita crazy as he shoves deeper into his ass.

“C- Captain–!” Ennoshita gasps, not knowing where to thrust his hips, and Daichi feels the power he holds in his hands. “Captain, please–! I n- need–!” He gasps, moaning and writhing in place. He feels so _good_ it’s almost scary how much this is effecting him.

“You need _what_?” Daichi growls. “Use your _words_ , slut.” 

“I– I need t- to c- cum!..Please!” 

“You’ll cum when I say.” Daichi pulls out of Ennoshita, groaning, and lifts him, setting him next to Suga – who is still touching himself – on the floor. He turns to the group, scanning it for his next victim. “Tanaka. Bench.” 

Tanaka is quick to comply, scrambling to the bench, and sitting. Daichi holds the toy out.

“You know the deal.” He hands the flesh light to Tanaka, and he takes it, sliding all the way out of his shorts before thrusting into it with a grunt. Ennoshita whimpers on the floor, and Daichi turns back to him as Tanaka fucks the flesh light. “What, slut, are you impatient?”

“I r- really need to c- cum–” 

“And what did I say?” 

“N- No–” 

“So don’t cum. If you do, I do have some punishments in mind.” 

Ennoshita whimpers, completely submissive to Daichi’s commands. He nods. “I- I won’t cum then.”

“Good slut.” 

Daichi directs himself to Tanaka, eyes challenging. He knows Tanaka gets off on being dominant. He wants wreck him and turn him into a submissive little slut, just like Ennoshita.

“Ryuu. I want you to go slower.” He says, using his “captain voice” as Suga calls it, and Tanaka looks up, locking eyes with Daichi. He smirks, and speeds up his pace. Daichi growls. “ _Ryuu_.”

“Sorry, _captain_ , but I’m doing this my way. And I want to get off.” 

“Ok. But I don’t want to hear it when you cum without permission.” Daichi says. Tanaka scoffs. 

“I’m not afraid.” 

Daichi keeps eye contact with Tanaka as the future ace fucks the flesh light with vigor, the room in tense silence, until Tanaka’s hips stutter and he lets out a low moan, head falling back, signalling that he’s come. Almost immediately, Daichi is behind Tanaka, taking his hand and reaching around, slamming the toy back around Tanaka’s cock with a smirk.

“I think I said that if you came without permission there would be consequences.” Daichi growls into Tanaka’s ear. He knows he always gets tired after he comes, so this comes to an advantage as Daichi strokes Tanaka’s length with the toy, hardening his oversensitive cock again. The flesh light slides easily against Tanaka’s dick, precum and now Tanaka’s actual cum aiding as lubricant. Tanaka pants against Daichi’s chest, shaking. “Since you already came once, you’re going to do it again. But you’re going to tell me when, because I want everyone to see. If you don’t, and cum in the toy again, we’ll go again and again until you tell me. Do you understand?”

“Y- Yes!..” Tanaka yelps, body twitching in over stimulation, and Daichi smirks. 

Daichi tightens his hand around the flesh light. “Yes what?” 

“Y- Yes, c- captai– _captain_!..” 

“That’s better.“ 

Daichi uses one hand to hold Tanaka’s hips down, the other to fuck the flesh light shallowly with Tanaka’s dick, and Tanaka writhes and pants, pinned down. He whines submissively, begging Daichi to speed up, but Daichi keeps the pace slow, teasing.

“C- Captain, I–” Tanaka tries to warn, but he comes again inside the toy and Daichi growls. 

“Now, now, you should have been quicker.” 

“Wha–” Tanaka starts, but Daichi is already stroking him again, getting his overstimualted length hard again. 

“I told you. I want everyone to see you cum. You may have warned me, but not soon enough. Maybe this time you’ll be better about warning me.” 

Tanaka really starts to writhe now, crying out in pleasure as he’s stroked slowly. Daichi bites at Tanaka’s neck, sucking a mark, and this has Tanaka’s hips snapping, held down by Daichi, and he starts to babble.

“C- Captai– Cu- _cumming_ –!” 

Daichi pulls the toy off, and stops his ministrations at Tanaka’s neck to growl out a quick, “Touch yourself. _Slowly_ ,” before latching to Tanaka’s neck again, grinding against Tanaka’s back as he marks him. Tanaka does as told, hand flying to his cock and stroking, slowly, as instructed. He doesn’t want to know what kind of punishment he’ll receive if he doesn’t.

The noise-level is astounding, what with a group of twelve teenage boys in the room, but it’s dead silent as Tanaka comes a third time into his palm with a strangled cry. He collapses against Daichi’s chest, and Daichi stops biting and sucking at his neck begrudgingly. He kisses the bruising mark with a sigh.

“Good boy.” 

Tanaka whimpers.

“Now get up and find a spot on the floor. You don’t have to touch yourself if you don’t want, you’ve came enough. _But_ ,” Daichi glares at the rest of the group. “That doesn’t mean you stop.” 

There’s a chorus of ‘Yes captain’s that have Daichi shudder as he lets go of Tanaka and turns to the rest of the group, the ones left untouched. He smirks when he sees a head of blonde trying to hide behind the first years, and lifts a hand, beckoning with his finger.

“Kinoshita.” 

Kinoshita squeaks. “C- Captain?..”

“Bench. Now.” 

“Y- Yes sir.” 

“Does anyone want to admit that this is theirs before Kinoshita gets his turn?” 

“Daichi, I’m telling you–” 

“Shut up, Suga.” Daichi glares at Suga, but there’s no malice in the stare. “Kinoshita. Come on.” 

Kinoshita bites his lip and stumbles his way to the bench, nearly tripping on his own feet. He practically collapses onto the bench, and Daichi laughs. 

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Kinoshita flushes. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good. Do you want your captain to fuck you?”

“Y- Yes,” Kinoshita breathes, already shaking in anticipation. “ _Please_.” 

Daichi smiles, and leans in close to Kinoshita’s ear. “Do you want to ride me?”

“ _Yes!_..” 

Daichi smirks, and pulls his cock out. “Then strip and climb on top of me.”

Kinoshita is quick to comply, climbing clumsily out of his shorts and his shirt, moving to straddle Daichi. Daichi immediately slicks his fingers with lube, and slides one inside Kinoshita’s puckered hole. The blond moans, already shaking, and Daichi growls, pulling Kinoshita closer and sticking in a second finger without a moment to waste– he’ll be honest, of the group of teenagers in the room, Kinoshita is on the list of people he really wants to fuck, and now it’s happening, and _shit_ it’s great.

“ _P- Please_ , captain…” 

“How much do you want it, Hisashi?” Daichi purrs. 

“Sh- Shit!.. A- A lot, so much, I _need_ it, captain!..” 

Daichi growls, lifting Kinoshita up and lining up to the blonde’s hole, slamming in deep, pulling him close. He fucks into Kinoshita eagerly, reveling in the sweet sounds the younger makes. With one hand, Daichi takes the flesh light, dripping with Tanaka’s cum, and slips it over Kinoshita’s twitching length, fucking it with the younger’s cock in time with his thrusts. Soon enough, Daichi feels himself nearing orgasm and knows Kinoshita must be close from the way he’s panting and moaning, bouncing on his cock needily.

Abruptly, he pulls out and stills Kinoshita’s hips. Kinoshita whimpers, moaning, and trying to move his hips but Daichi’s grip it rough, firm. “P- Please, c- captai- _captain, please_!..”

Daichi smiles, and captures Kinoshita’s lips in his. “Maybe another time, my little kitten, but for now…” He nips at Kinoshita’s lip, and sets him gently on the ground next to Ennoshita. “Noya, it’s your turn.”

“Hell yeah!” Noya is already – unsurprisingly – naked and practically leaps onto the bench, laying down on it and exposing himself to the team, unashamed and definitely not shy. He never has been. “Hit me with that flesh light, cap’n, I’ve been wanting to see what one of these babies feels like.” 

“Please never say that again,” Tsukishima calls, and Daichi has enough time to send him a glare before Noya is laughing, stroking himself already, showing off how hung he is. Compared to his body size, Nishinoya actually had a relatively large penis, and he often walked around the club room naked after practice, so this came as a surprise to no one. Daichi hands him the toy with a sigh. 

“Thanks Daichi,” Noya winks at Daichi, who glares helplessly at the shorter, knowing he won’t be able to break him in like Tanaka; Noya is one in his own. “I’d let you fuck me but I’m straight. Not that I can’t admire that thick sausage you have between your legs, though.” Another wink, and Daichi’s eye twitches. “But I prefer to be strictly fuckin’ a pussy.”

The team watches in tense silence as Noya strokes himself with the toy in hand, grunting and groaning, Daichi glaring him down but to no avail. Eventually, Noya pulls the toy off and tosses it to Daichi, who almost misses it, and drops to the floor on the other side of the bench from Kinoshita.

“That was fun; you’re lucky I have a thing for orgasm denial, otherwise you would’ve been here all day trying to get me to cum in my hand instead of the fleshlight.” 

Daichi growls, already glaring at his next victim.

“Narita.” 

“Y- Yes, captain?” Narita squeaks, knees shaking, and Daichi smirks. 

“You get Noya’s punishment, since he…as he so eloquently put it…likes fucking pussy.” Narita gulps. “Oh, it’s nothing too big. Just something to remind you all that I’m in charge. Tsukishima, can you grab my school tie from my bag?”

“Why should I?” Tsukishima challenges with a smirk, and Daichi growls. 

“Do you want to have the punishment too?” Tsukishima’s smirk drops, and he steps over to Daichi’s bag, pulling the tie he wanted off of the top and handing it to Daichi. Daichi smiles, winking at Tsukishima. “Good boy.” 

Tsukishima snorts, and Daichi turns to Narita. He looks small despite the fact that he’s actually quite tall. He looks delectable.

“Take your shirt off and turn around. Put your hands behind your back.” 

Narita whimpers and slides his shirt off, turning so he can be tied up. Daichi sidles up to him, wrapping the tie around Narita’s neck and slides it slowly off, teasing. Narita shudders, his head falling submissively as Daichi takes the tie and expertly binds his wrists together. He winks at Suga in a silent thanks for the practice before turning him around and pushing him lightly down onto his knees the ground.

The black of the tie contrasts surprisingly well with Narita’s tan skin, and Daichi finds it alluring. He raises a hand and lifts Narita’s chin, locking their eyes. Narita whimpers. 

“Kiss me, will you?” He asks. 

“O- Ok..!” Narita scrambles forward, wobbling on his knees, and catches their lips in a sloppy kiss. Daichi grabs Narita’s face, pulling him closer, and pries his mouth open with his tongue. He licks into Narita’s mouth, holding his face tight. Narita whimpers, clearly wanting more, and Daichi pulls away, feeling smug when he sees Narita’s already plump lips swollen and slick with spit. He squeezes Narita’s cheeks. 

“You know, you look so pretty…Now suck my cock.” 

Narita gulps. 

“Didn’t you hear me? Suck. My. Cock.” He reaches around and pulls the back of Narita’s head towards his cock. “Suck. Now.” 

Narita whimpers, and leans forward, pressing his lips onto the tip of Daichi’s cock. Daichi’s eyes fall closed, and he tilts his head back. Narita eagerly licks at his cock, taking the shaft in his mouth and swallowing around him. He groans, hands scrabbling for hair to grab but there’s nothing, so his hand grips the scruff of Narita’s neck as he lightly thrusts in his mouth. He’s careful not to thrust too deep, so he doesn’t choke the younger teen. 

Daichi feels his orgasm nearing once more, and he pulls Narita off of him. Hauling him up onto the bench, Daichi grabs the flesh light with a smirk. “Now for the real punishment.” 

Narita hums in confusion, before Daichi takes the flesh light and slides it over Narita’s cock. 

“Sh- Shit!..” Narita’s hips thrust upwards and one of Daichi’s hands shoots forward to hold his hips down. Narita whimpers. 

“You didn’t think you’d get to  control the pace, did you?” Daichi laughs sadistically, barely moving the flesh light. “That isn’t how a punishment works.”

“F- Fuck, please..!” 

“Ah ah ah,” Daichi stops moving completely. “I want to have fun.” 

Narita moans and writhes, nails scratching at the bench underneath him. The others watch, breathless. Hinata is hiding behind Kageyama, stroking his cock needily. Daichi doesn’t notice. 

“P- Please..!” Narita begs, and Daichi feels sorry for him, taking pity and stroking faster. The younger male moans, thrusting, and Daichi lets him. “Captain, captain, yes, fuck!..I’m so close!..” 

Daichi pulls the flesh light away and sits him up, untying him. 

“Shit–” Narita’s hands immediately flies to his cock, stroking himself hungrily, needing more. Daichi grabs his hand, stilling it. “No, _no_ –!” 

“Just don’t cum, ok?” Narita nods. Daichi lets his wrist go. “Good. Now, who’s next on the list?..” 

He turns, his eyes falling onto Kageyama, who is still looking quite confused. They lock eyes for a second, before a moan breaks through the room. It isn’t from Hinata, who is still stroking himself in secret behind Kageyama. No, it’s from Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima. Fucking. Kei. 

Daichi actually laughs. It’s not a sadistic laugh, no, he’s actually humored. Tsukishima is collapsed against the wall, stroking his cock, his eyes shut lightly. His moans are soft, and barely there, but the room is silent. Daichi smirks. 

“Tsukishima.” The blond’s eyes snap open and he glares at Daichi. “Your turn, since you seem to be so eager to get off.” 

Tsukishima gasps. “Wha- No, I–” 

“Come on, you obviously want to. Up.” 

Tsukishima can do nothing but stand and stumble towards the bench. He collapses on the polished wood, and whimpers, still stroking his cock. Daichi grins and tosses the toy at him. He immediately pushes his long, thick cock inside, groaning in pleasure, his voice free now. He isn’t holding back anymore, and his moans are _delectable_. 

“Such a pretty boy…” Daichi hears from behind him, and he turns to find Yamaguchi’s eyes on Tsukishima’s body, somewhat guiltily. No one else heard, no, they’re all busy stroking themselves and moaning loudly. But Daichi was so close, standing right in front of him, that he can hear every whimper and moan the brunet gave. Yamaguchi catches eyes with him and looks down shyly, looking guiltily at the floor. Daichi’s heart goes out to him. 

“Sh- Shit–!” Tsukishima gasps, and Daichi’s head snaps back at him. His hips stutter and he grips the bench tightly with his free hand. “Shit, I’m– I–” 

“You know what the rule is for tonight, Tsukishima,” Daichi sing-songs, and Tsukishima whimpers lightly. He continues to stroke himself, needy. Daichi growls. “Tsukishima…” 

“Please..!” 

“Do you want to end up like Tanaka or Narita?” 

“N- No–” Tsukishima gasps, and cries. “No, please, please–” 

Daichi sighs, and steps up, grabbing and stilling Tsukishima’s wrist. The blonde whimpers, thrusting his hips. Daichi holds his hips down with his other hand, taking the one holding his wrist and prying Tsukishima’s own off of the flesh light, slipping it away. Slowly, he leans into Tsukishima’s ear. “I said, no. Coming.” 

“Shit–” Tsukishima’s head falls to the bench, and he groans. He doesn’t move to stroke himself though, and Daichi nods, turning to the rest of the group. Three more. His eyes catch Hinata’s, even though his initial pick was Yamaguchi. 

“Shouyou, are you touching yourself?” 

“No!” Hinata squeaks, still touching himself. Silence. “…Maybe?” 

“You know the drill.” 

Hinata nods, rushing to the bench, and falling onto it, pants already gone. He has his shirt in between his teeth, grinding them, which makes Daichi cringe as he hands the flesh light to him. Hinata is quick to slip it over his cock, groaning lightly, and Daichi watches with bated breath, eyes trailed on his relatively small cock slipping in and out of the silicon sleeve. 

“Huh. So the carpet really does match the drapes.” 

Hinata flushes, still jerking himself off. Daichi’s eyes move to Suga, who grins up at him from the floor. His stomach is covered in cum, and he strokes himself languidly as he watches Hinata, and Daichi growls. 

“Suga, did you cum?” 

“Maybe.” He smirks. Daichi looks at the rest of them; Kinoshita has also came, and he lay spent on the floor, as well as Tsukishima. Tsukishima lay on the floor, snoring gently, and Daichi shakes his head. 

“I’m disappointed in you all.” He says, glaring hard. “It looks like all of you have to cum three more times…” 

“N- No!..” 

He hums, feeling exhausted. "I don’t know… You’re all very, very bad…Don’t you want to be good for me?” 

Yamaguchi gasps from behind. 

“Needy, needy little sluts…I told you not to cum.” 

Ennoshita whimpers. 

“C- Captain, if everyone else has c- cum, can- can I?” Hinata asks, and Daichi sighs, turning back to him. 

“Fine…” 

“Thank you!” Hinata grins, picking up pace. The slick noises from the toy fill the room as well as Hinata’s moans, and soon he’s spilling hot cum inside of it, groaning, his voice high. Daichi’s eyes fall onto Kageyama, regarding him. 

The dark haired first year is staring at the toy, intrigued, his dick clearly twitching in his shorts. He swallows. Daichi smirks. 

“Kageyama, we all very clearly know it’s not yours, since you didn’t even know what it was. You don’t need to use it.” 

“O- Oh, no, I– I don’t mind–!” 

“No, no, it’s not yours! Go, pack your things. I didn’t mean to keep you.” 

“No–” 

“No? No what?” 

Kageyama gulps. “I– I want to use it. I…please?” 

Daichi smirks at him. “I suppose if you want…” 

Kageyama immediately falls to the bench, snatching the flesh light from Hinata, who rolls to the floor with a thud, and unsheathes his cock, immediately thrusting into it, if somewhat clumsily. His pace is quick, and his form is sloppy, but it’s somewhat attractive. He has an almost wild look in his eyes, and his groans are deep and low. 

He groans, loud and pleased, and he comes much quicker than the others. It makes sense, he’s been waiting so long…Hinata didn’t last very long either, not that Daichi thinks about it…Or Tsukishima. 

He smirks, knowing how much this whole thing has gotten to the others. 

Turning, his eyes fall to the last person he hasn’t touched. Yamaguchi Tadashi. “Yamaguchi. How are you?” 

Yamaguchi whimpers on the floor, shaking, and Daichi lifts him because he definitely isn’t moving. He slowly strips Yamaguchi, laying him on the bench gently and kissing his lips. Yamaguchi eagerly kisses back, gasping for breath. Daichi hums against his plump lips. 

“Hey, can I fuck you?” 

Yamaguchi whines. “ _Please_.” 

Daichi smirks, reaching to grab the lube; he’s quick to slick up his fingers and dive in, fucking Yamaguchi’s twitching hole, preparing it. Yamaguchi clenches around him, whimpering and moaning. 

“Such a good boy…Taking my fingers so good, do you want my cock, Tadashi? Do you, baby? Hm? Wanna take my thick cock like a good little boy?” He enjoys dirty talking Yamaguchi. He’s like Ennoshita– reacts so well, especially to Daichi’s teasing. It’s one of His favorite Kinks, one Suga prefers dishing out instead of receiving, making their fuck sessions more fights for dominance than anything else. 

Yamaguchi whimpers, the noise delectable, and Daichi growls. 

“Use your words, baby. Do you want my cock?” 

“Y- Yes, want it– n- no, need it!.. Need your co– Ah!..” Daichi wastes no time in thrusting inside him mid-sentence, and Yamaguchi moans loudly, crying in pleasure and pain. He clutches at the bench, crying. “F- Fuck, captain, feel so good, so g– ah~” 

Daichi grips Yamaguchi’s hips, thrusting needily, wanting release, and slips the toy over Yamaguchi’s slender, long cock. The brunet shakes under him. “Such a good boy, so pretty, taking me all the way too. I feel mad at myself for not snatching you up sooner…” 

Yamaguchi whines, writhing at the praise. Daichi’s hand doesn’t move the flesh light much. It moves slowly, keeping Yamaguchi on the edge as Daichi has his way with him, grunting and groaning. He feels himself approach the edge, and growls, gripping Yamaguchi’s hips with both hands and thrusting in all the way, grinfing his hips in a circle, coming deep inside the smaller boy with a groan, Yamaguchi’s cries drowning it out completely. He’s hit Yamaguchi’s prostate, and in rubbing against it he’s pushed him over the edge. Yamaguchi comes immediately after him, half inside the toy and half all over himself. It’s a beautiful image. 

Pulling out, Daichi regards the group of spent teenagers around him. 

“Whoever’s still able to stand, get up. Now.” 

Immediately, seven sets of feet rush towards him, and he grins. Asahi, Suga, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Narita, Kinoshita, and Hinata all stand in front of him, in various stages of undress, eyes needy. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Noya are asleep on the ground around the club room. 

He sits on the bench, and nods to the toy still on Yamaguchi’s cock. “Now, is anyone going to admit the flesh light is theirs?” 

There’s silence. Daichi smirks. Of course no one is going to admit. 

“Alright. Fine. None of you get to cum again.” 

“N– Wha– No!” There’s immediate refusal. Daichi laughs. 

“Prove how much you want it, sluts.” 

Almost immediately, there are seven sets of lips on his. Two lap at his cock, one licks into his mouth, two more at his nipples, one on each collar bone. He groans in pleasure, growing hard again, and his hands grip two sets of hair. 

He hears moans and whimpers around him and he knows the others are pleasing themselves, but he can’t find it in himself to care enough to dom when he’s being taken care of so nicely. He finds himself coming soon after they begin, his cum immediately being lapped up by two eager tongues before they’re pulled away. 

He looks around once more. the others pant heavily on the floor or hanging off of the bench, Yamaguchi still shaking with cum dripping from his hole, and Daichi smirks. 

After showers and team cuddles, Daichi finds himself alone in the club room. He cleans the flesh light slowly, taking his time to empty it of his teammates cum, and stows it away in his sports bag with a grin. 

Of course no once claimed it. 

It was his, after all. He just wanted to have some fun.


End file.
